


Hopeless

by phl0x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phl0x/pseuds/phl0x
Summary: uhushshsh i've gone and started another ficboth will be finished eventually, i just got bored one night and started thisi think there'll be something like 20 or so chapters, i dunno exactly where i want to go with thisfeel free to give constructive criticism! i could really use it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> uhushshsh i've gone and started another fic
> 
> both will be finished eventually, i just got bored one night and started this
> 
> i think there'll be something like 20 or so chapters, i dunno exactly where i want to go with this
> 
> feel free to give constructive criticism! i could really use it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is told something that will change his life.

Harry sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. He'd been feeling nauseous and having cramps for the past few weeks, and in true Hermione fashion, the dark-skinned girl forced him to visit the clinic. He didn't suspect it'd be anything serious; just a simple stomach bug or something of the sort.

When he saw the door open, Harry stood on slightly shaky legs (he was always nervous inside of hospitals) and smiled towards the Healer, who returned his action. 

"Hello, Mister Potter." The Healer held out his hand and Harry took it in a firm shake, soon letting go. "I am Healer Denbright. Pleased to meet you." 

Nodding, Harry replied, "Pleased to meet you as well." He sounded a bit anxious. 

Denbright gestured for Harry to sit on the examination table, which he gladly did so. He sat with his hands in his lap, fiddling with them. 

"Alrighty, what has been the issue?" The Healer asked. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the fact that he didn't know, but assumed that The Healer likely just wanted to hear it from him. "Well, erm, I've been getting cramps in my lower abdomen and sickness, usually only in the morning. Certain foods make me nauseous too." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Flooing and apparating usually trigger it as well." 

Healer Denbright was writing his symptoms down on a pad of paper, almost at such a speed Harry couldn't believe it. He brushed a hand through his unruly raven colored hair while waiting for the Healer to finish. 

When he finally did, his face looked quite confused and almost joyful, Harry thought. Perhaps that meant nothing was out of order. 

"Go ahead and lie down. I will be back in a few moments." Healer Denbright said with a small smile. He stood and left the room once Harry lied down. 

Harry unintentionally thought back to a few weeks ago when he and none other than Draco Malfoy had a one night stand. They were both a bit drunk, Draco more so than Harry, and were not quite thinking straight. And on top of that, the two were still grieving heavily only a year after the war. He figured it didn't mean anything, but couldn't stop thinking about the way Draco had fucked him roughly from behind, driving into him so deeply that he could've sworn he'd pass out. His rhythmic thrusts had rendered Harry a quivering, whining, sweaty mess. But, with a pang of disappointment, he remembered it didn't mean anything. He quickly shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts from his mind, or at least push them to the very back. 

Healer Denbright finally entered back into the room looking a bit relieved. He performed some spells that weren't familiar to Harry on him, mainly around his mid and lower abdomen. Although Denbright seemed to have every idea about what was going on, Harry was completely and utterly clueless. 

"I'm sorry, but, erm- What's the matter with me? You seem to know," Harry sent the Healer a confused and concerned look. 

"I assure you it's nothing life-threatening, no need to worry," Denbright said with a small smile. "You seem to be pregnant." He said, as if it was the most normal thing for a bloke to be pregnant. 

Spluttering, Harry almost instantly sat up. His arms were crossed. "I- Pregnant? Excuse me?" He narrowed his emerald eyes, crossing his arms in disbelief. "Are you joking with me?" The raven-haired man hissed. 

The Healer's smile dropped immediately. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" asked Denbright. "Did you- Was this not planned?" He asked quite stupidly. 

Still indifferent and confused, Harry shook his head negatively and mostly disregarded the Healer's question. "How in the bloody fuck can I be pregnant? I'm a man!" He exclaimed angrily, throwing his arms out to the side as if to make a point. 

After a moment of silence, Denbright finally spoke up. "...Wizarding pregnancies work much differently than muggle ones, Mister Potter. Although it's quite rare for a wizard to become pregnant, it's certainly not undocumented. It only happens when one or both of the parents are strong in the magical sense, and especially if they have a bond of some sort." He explained quietly. "However, there's no denying that you are, in fact, pregnant." 

Harry could've sworn he would vomit. There's only one person the other parent could be, and it's someone highly unexpected by anyone but himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to keep his cool. "I still don't quite understand. The other...erm…'parent' and I aren't together in any sort of way. How can this be?" His voice was shaky as he spoke. 

Healer Denbright sighed. "Oh, no, no, I don't mean that sort of bond." He said. "It's any type of soulmate bond. It is, once again, quite rare, but not undocumented. The last wizard pregnancy between soulmates I have seen was about eleven years ago, and it seemed to be like your situation. But the parents are not required to be soulmates; it mainly depends on the strength of each of them. And as you likely know, Mister Potter, you are quite the powerful wizard." 

And there it was; Harry bowed his head and promptly vomited on the floor. This was way too much to take in, especially only one year after the War. Healer Denbright spelled away the vomit once Harry was done and patted him on the shoulder. "Ehm, there is a bundle of potions often used in pregnancies. Helps with cramps, pain, nausea, and other pregnancy symptoms. I assume you'd like some?" When Harry nodded vigorously, Healer Denbright left the room and returned five minutes later with four potions in his arms.

Harry coughed a bit in surprise at the amount of potions. "W-What do all of these do?" He asked hoarsely, still in disbelief at the fact that there was a baby growing inside him. This was just too weird. 

"This one dampens the nausea, this one eases muscle pain and cramps," Healer Denbright held out each of the different colored potions as he named them. "This one deals with mood swings, and lastly, this one suppresses any odd food cravings. The last one isn't mandatory of course."

Nodding very slightly after each description, Harry sucked in a deep breath and placed a tentative hand on his stomach. It felt so weird and equally terrifying to think there was another living being growing inside him. "How does...How does the baby, like, come out?" He asked sheepishly, a light blush dusting his caramel colored cheeks. "How does this all work in general?" 

Healer Denbright sent Harry a small smile. "There are several different ways to go about birth, but you're merely two weeks in, I doubt you need to worry about this so soon." He said. "Other than that, your organs have been shifting to make room for a temporary womb, which will be connected with the anal canal. It is not natural for a man to grow a womb, of course, and as such pain can be expected." The healer explained knowingly. "Which explains the cramps you have been experiencing over the past few weeks. Another important detail is that you are highly recommended to be exposed to the other father's magic quite often. I do not know who he is, and I will not pry, but I do suggest letting him know. Oh! Almost forgot, but it is not recommended to separate during your pregnancy, especially in the later months."

Harry let out a quiet sigh and nodded. He sat up on the examination table with his hands in his lap, fingers locked together. "That makes sense…" He trailed off for a moment. "What will happen if I don't seek out the other father?" The young man bit his lip, running a hand through his hair.

Healer Denbright had a grim look on his face. "There have been some quite...tragic events." He gulped. "Usually only when the childbearing father is not quite strong enough. I wouldn't like to scare you, but once again, I highly suggest doing so. It will make your pregnancy a bit easier on your part. Are there any more questions?"

Harry nodded uncomfortably, still fiddling with his hands. "No, I think I'm alright." He said, sounding subdued. "Hermione will probably research for me if I have any." He chuckled a bit. 

"Alright," Healer Denbright said, holding his hand out for a shake which Harry responded to. "I wish you well, Mister Potter. The other Healers and I will set you up with a specialist in male pregnancies who will conduct your regular appointments in the eight months to come." He handed Harry a bag with all of the potions in it. "Have a lovely day."

Harry took the Floo home and prepared for the disaster that would be telling his friends and family. 

\---

Harry was going to tell Hermione first, of course, since they were now flatmates (Ron lived with Neville, whom Harry was sure the Weasley was dating). She was waiting for him in the living room, anyways. 

The bushy haired girl immediately stood when Harry walked through the Floo, stepping forward with a concerned yet curious look on her face. "Harry...how was it?" She asked, pulling him in for a brief hug. 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Harry hugged her back. He hesitated a moment, debating on whether he actually wanted to tell Hermione. "'Mione...there's a lot to explain." She raised her eyebrow at that. "Sit down, I guess. B-But, promise me you won't be angry."

Hermione, looking thoroughly confused and once again concerned, sat down on their sofa and pulled Harry down to sit next to her. She angled herself so that she was facing Harry, taking his hands and rubbing soothing circles on his palms. "Go ahead, Harry." She murmured. "I won't be angry, no matter what it was."

For a split second, Harry wondered if her last statement would be true after he revealed his pregnancy. "I-I…" His throat seemed to close, barely allowing air to pass through. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. "I'm pregnant." He finally choked out, sounding strangled, a faint stream of tears cascading down his left cheek. 

Hermione gasped and immediately embraced Harry, squeezing him tightly. She let out what Harry could only describe as a strangled sigh. "How come these things always happen to you?" It would have sounded like a joke if it weren't for her tone of voice. "What are...How far along are you?"

Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Two weeks." He sighed. 

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione hugged Harry tighter, and Harry did the same. They sat there for a while, Hermione just whispering small words of reassurance to Harry every so often. After what seemed like hours, Hermione spoke up gently. "Do you mind...ehm, telling me who's it is?" She had a faint idea, but could not be sure unless told. 

Sitting back, Harry sat with his head in his hands, the ball of his palms over his eyes. "I don't...There's only one person it could be, but...I don't know what you'll think of it." He raised his head to look Hermione in the eyes. 

"I promise I won't be angry. It would just be nice to know, y'know?" She gave him a small smile, kissing him on the cheek to reassure him. 

Harry once again took a deep breath, trying to tell himself that it would be okay. That Hermione would not be angry with him. But, irrational thoughts crept their way into his mind, corrupting any positive outcome that could happen. Harry is stubborn, however, and he shook his head to clear them from his head, taking another few deep breaths. Hermione was staring at him with concern written on her face. 

"It's Malfoy." He declared with as much confidence as he could manage, which wasn't much. "Draco Malfoy."


	2. Meeting the Ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet at a cafe.

It's been two months since Harry's initial appointment, and he finally worked up the confidence to ask Malfoy to meet him for breakfast. There's no doubt about it; he's extremely anxious on the day of the meeting. He woke with particularly bad morning sickness and was in a quite irritable mood. Hermione's constant pestering about whether he was alright didn't help to alleviate the anxiety either. 

By 9 o'clock, Harry was surprisingly just about dressed and ready to go. He still looked tired and messy, of course, but somewhat presentable. He slipped on some comfortable shoes and glanced over at Hermione, who was reading a book, and gave a nervous smile even though she wasn't looking at him. "I'm heading out, 'Mione." 

Hermione glanced up from her book, then got up and rushed over to hug Harry. She held him tightly but was careful around his abdomen, as if anxious she would crush the baby with only a tight hug. "Be careful, okay?" She murmured, stepping back a pace to brush Harry's fringe from his face. "Call me if anything goes wrong." 

Harry laughed a bit and nodded, "I will. It'll be fine. He's not evil enough to hurt a pregnant person." He frowned a bit, wondering if that was entirely accurate. But, after a moment, he cleared his head. Malfoy wasn't like his father, not entirely at least. 

Nodding, Hermione hugged Harry again. "I worry for you sometimes,you know. You're just...very prone to bad situations." She joked slightly. "I love you." 

"I love you too, 'Mione," Harry smiled. "I should get going, though; don't want to be late." He glanced at the clock that now read 9:15 A.M. Hermione nodded again and Harry soon arrived at the small muggle cafe he'd chosen to meet at, which he assumed Malfoy was not happy about. 

\---

Squinting a bit from behind circular frames, Harry watched as Malfoy took a seat across from him. He looked uncomfortable as fuck, constantly fiddling with his hands and shifting in his seat, but soon slid behind a mask, so to speak. It hid all of his insecurities to anyone who didn't know him well; couldn't see behind the mask into his vulnerable innards. The blond git would have looked almost perfect, Harry thought, if it wasn't for the bags under his eyes and the extreme paleness of his skin that Harry wasn't quite sure anyone else would notice. He ordered some tea and waited for the other to say something, as he was admittedly too anxious to do so. 

"Potter," Greeted Malfoy neutrally, neither rude nor kind. 

Harry took a deep breath, before replying, "Malfoy," in the same tone followed by a slight nod. "There's something...something we need to discuss." He finished firmly, although began sounding quite flimsy and anxious. 

Malfoy raised an almost invisible eyebrow, seemingly intrigued. He cleared his throat. "And what might that be?" Contrary to Harry, his voice was smooth and almost silky, like a decadent mousse. Harry could see right through it, in the way that his hands were a bit shaky and his cloudy gray-blue eyes unfocused; darting around the room as if searching for an escape, anywhere to leave his current situation. 

Running a hand through his unruly raven hair, Harry cast a wandless muffliato with a flick of his wrist (the cafe was empty besides the employees). He took another deep breath, preparing himself for a possible and probable outburst. "I'm pregnant," He hissed, deciding to just say fuck it and rip off the bandage. A bandage that could either unveil an old, infected wound or rip an entirely new one. "And it's yours."

Malfoy stared at Harry for a solid thirty seconds, taking in what he'd said, then his lips curled into a less-than amused sneer. "Very funny, Potter." He almost growled, gripping his tea tighter. Typical Malfoy, Harry thought. 

"This is not a joke, Malfoy!" Harry hissed angrily, slamming his hand on the table. "You are not this stupid." 

After a long moment of staring in disbelief, Malfoy opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Harry thought he looked like a fish, suppressing the giggle that threatened to escape his throat at that thought. "Pregnant." He finally repeated harshly, spitting the word like it was a curse, although unintentionally. "You're pregnant. How in the bloody fuck-"

"Yes. Pregnant. You want to know how? Okay. Sure." Harry cut him off, looking down at the cup of tea in his hands. Malfoy glared at him and Harry glared right back. "Apparently it's very rare. Only happens when one or both parents are strong and share a type of…" His breath caught in his throat at the next word he would have said. "Nevermind that last." There was a pause as Harry decided what to say next. "The Healers advised me to be exposed to your magic for my pregnancy to remain strong, especially in the later months. As much as I hate to say it, they're probably right." He lifted his gaze, their eyes meeting for only a moment before Malfoy glanced behind him, likely just to break eye contact. 

Malfoy looked as if he would explode from the sheer amount of information he was being told. "There is no way the child is mine." He seemed to be trying to make himself believe that it wasn't. "I'm not- I'm not a strong wizard! Hell, I don't even have a wand right now!" He now had both hands in his hair, running them harshly through the neat, soft platinum blond strands. 

Harry took a shaky sip of his tea, hands gripping the cup tightly, almost so much that it was on the verge of shattering. "Then who the fuck's would it be?" He snapped. "I haven't fucked anyone else since before the war."

Malfoy stared at Harry with a hint of amusement in his sharp mercury eyes. "Been fucked, you mean?" He raised an eyebrow again, looking satisfied when Harry flushed with anger and embarrassment. He quickly composed himself, though, seemingly realizing this was not the time to poke insults at each other. "Well, what do you want me to do with this information? 

"For fuck's sake-" Harry rolled his eyes. "You do want a place in this- my child's life, don't you?" He almost instantly regretted saying 'my' instead of 'our' when a faint look of hurt flashed behind Malfoy's eyes, before shying away back behind his figurative mask. 

"Yes. Of course I do," The blond said, spitting the words tensely. He now gripped the edge of the table tightly, already pale knuckles turning somehow paler. 

"Then we better grow up and be at least civil with each other." Harry said firmly, jutting his finger forward to make a point. What point, however, he didn't know. "And as for how we're going to do this..." He pondered for a moment, then decided, out of impulse, to spit out his idea as soon as it popped into his head. "Come live with me and Hermione, or something." At the look of stubbornness on Malfoy's face, Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm not about to risk my or- our child's life because of your stupid reputation, or pride, some stupid shit like that. I know that your Manor was taken by the ministry not long after the war. We could work it out." He stared at Malfoy intensely, as if challenging him to say no. 

Malfoy outwardly didn't look the least bit intimidated, but the widening of his eyes and tightening of his hands on the table said otherwise. If he gripped the table any tighter, Harry was sure his knuckles would pop loose. "Potter, I-" He cut off, seemingly having a debate inwardly with himself for a bit. "I'm not going to be your next charity case," He spat venomously. The blond looked like he was debating leaving. 

Spluttering, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Charity case?" He repeated astoundedly. "Really? Our flat has an extra room. I'm just offering up the extra space." He said the words with forced calmness, punctuating each with nearly undetectable anger. He was trying his best to be civil, but his patience was waning. 

Malfoy looked to be seriously debating accepting the offer. He hadn't talked for about thirty seconds, and his eyes were focused on the table. "You aren't going to stop asking me until I agree, are you?" He sounded tired, likely tired of Harry's shit. 

After a moment of thought, Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. His emerald eyes were dark. "No, probably not. I'd advise at least considering it." Said Harry, in an even tone, one Malfoy couldn't argue with. 

"Fine. I suppose I'll think about it. Only think about it." Malfoy narrowed his eyes, then took an elongated sip of tea. Harry did the same. Neither of them were quite sure to say; not sure if they were done or not. It was about a minute until Malfoy spoke up, "Well? Are we done here?" He drawled.

"Suppose so. Unless you've got more to say." When Malfoy nodded in agreement, they both stood. The blond stared quite obviously at Harry's small bump. To anyone who didn't know that he was pregnant could have passed it off as a bit of extra fat. Harry grumbled when he noticed the staring, turning abruptly and stomping out of the establishment.


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco exchange letters over the course of a day.

There was a loud rapping at the window, followed by a screech of an owl. Draco grumbled, sitting up in his creaky bed to stare at the small window in his apartment. With a jolt of pure panic, he recognized the snowy owl as Hedwig. Had something happened to Potter? He didn't know, but immediately got to his feet and rushed over to wrench open the window. Hedwig hopped on to the small desk that sat beside the window with a quiet hoot. She held out her leg, which a letter was tied to. Draco gently untied it and began to read, almost so fast that he skimmed over the whole letter, even though it was very short. 

_Malfoy,_

_Have you decided yet? Hermione is alright with it. Hurry up and make up your mind, you git._

_Potter._

Scoffing at his now dissipating panic, Draco dropped the letter once he'd read it over around three times. He searched around for a piece of parchment and a quill (he hadn't written a letter in quite some time), but was interrupted by an impatient hoot from Hedwig. He stared at the white owl for a moment before realizing she wanted a treat. "Can you not wait one second, you silly owl? Let me find some parchment to send a letter back and then I'll find something to give you." 

Once he'd found the parchment and an old, dusty quill, Draco sat at the desk with Hedwig, who looked a bit annoyed. Draco wasn't sure what to write back. Sure, his apartment wasn't something you'd imagine seeing a Malfoy in, but he'd been able to provide it for himself and he was proud of that. Taking a glance around the slightly dark, one-roomed apartment, Draco let out a sigh. Despite his pride, the apartment was truthfully abhorrent. He was sure there's mold growing in certain areas, the ceiling had some water stains, and he didn't even have a stove. And worst of all, it's a muggle establishment. Meaning he can only use miniscule amounts of magic, or else the muggles may figure something is up.

The blond wrote out his letter once he'd decided, giving it to Hedwig along with a treat, a slight grimace on his face as he did so. He let out another sigh, his head resting in his hands. Draco wasn't quite sure he made the right decision, if there was one. 

\---

Harry was anxiously awaiting a reply from Malfoy, although he would never admit it. He played it off by distracting himself, doing things such as reading up on male pregnancies (there's always more to know, isn't there?), cleaning and talking to Hermione. 

There was an odd flutter in his chest when Hedwig arrived fifteen minutes later with the reply, something that he wrote off as a pregnancy symptom of sorts. He took the letter from his owl, gave her a pat and a treat, then eagerly began ripping open the letter. 

_Potter,_

_Why are you so goddamn annoying? It's only been, what is it, 2 days? I didn't want to do this, but...I suppose I can't turn my nose up at your offer any longer. My apartment is utterly atrocious and it would be great to leave it. Let me know when you're able to meet._

_Malfoy._

Harry could almost see the grimace that likely sat on Malfoy's pointed face as he wrote it. He simultaneously felt elated and a bit confused. Malfoy's apartment is atrocious? Where has he been living these past two years? Harry could only guess. He sincerely hoped (for some reason, he didn't know) it wasn't as bad as he was imagining; he'd thought Malfoy at least had a decent house, something worthy of a poncey Pureblood like him. 

Just then, Hermione walked into the room with a steaming cup of tea cradled in her hands. A gentle smile stretched over her face once she saw Hedwig and the opened letter, walking over to stand beside Harry's chair, a warm hand resting on his shoulder. "So, what's the verdict?"

"He says he can't 'turn up his nose' at my offer anymore," Harry rolled his eyes, putting up air quotes. "But...he said something else a bit, eh, concerning, I guess." He touched the line on the letter and let Hermione read it. Her face scrunched up a bit, a telltale sign that she knew something he didn't. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. 

The brown skinned girl set down her tea, black curls bouncing a bit as she did so. She took a deep breath. "Harry...did you not see that article, a few years ago? The Ministry took nearly everything from the Malfoys. I heard Narcissa left to stay in France, although I'm not sure if it's true. Surely Malfoy's apartment isn't as bad as he makes it out to be. I highly doubt someone like him would tolerate such an awful place, if it's anything like I'm imagining." She frowned at Harry's gaping expression, his mouth open in surprise. 

"What?!" He exclaimed, brows narrowing. "They took everything? I only...I only thought they took the Manor. Oh, Merlin, that's awful." Harry looked as if he was considering doing something about it, an action he could tell Hermione highly disproved of. He shook his head inwardly; there was no way he could get all riled up and pissed, being two months pregnant. It wasn't good to do so, as Harry was told by the Healers. Would offset his magic if he got too angry. "I was busy cleaning up after the war." He murmured. 

"Well, at least he said yes," Hermione sighed. "I'll go clean up the guest room. You go ahead and figure out a time we can both meet with him." She told him, sounding motherly, almost like Molly. Harry smiled amusedly and nodded. 

"Thanks, 'Mione. You're the best!" He called as she exited the room.

"I know!" Hermione called back, and then Harry was enveloped in deafening silence once more. There was something eerie about the complete and total silence to him, so he was glad when Hedwig started hooting about and making small noises. He wrote the reply, sent it off, then sank back into his chair with a hand on his stomach. There was something oddly sweet about doing so, and that's how he spent his time waiting for the reply. 

\---

Back at Draco's apartment, the blond was reluctantly packing away some of his few belongings. Might as well start early, he thought. Hunched over a box, there was another screech of an owl, making Draco jump. He'd been expecting it, but loud noises like that usually made him jump anyway. The blond walked over, wrenched open the rusty window and let Hedwig hop onto the desk for the second time that day. He eagerly took the letter from her. 

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me at The Leaky on Friday, 3 pm, then we can head back to our flat after having lunch. Hermione will be there too. See you then, eh?_

_Potter._

Seeing that it was Monday, Draco noted that he had around four and a half days to get everything packed and work out any other details of leaving this horrid complex. He sent Hedwig back with nothing, not thinking there was a point in wasting parchment just to reply 'Okay.' 

Later that night, Draco lied with his head on his flat pillow, unmoving and yet not sleeping. There were too many thoughts running about in his head, mainly about his parents. What would they think when Draco revealed he'd agreed to live with Potter, and worse, gotten him pregnant? There was no way to predict it, so Draco would just have to wait. Panic rose like bile in his throat at the situations that could occur that his mind created, most irrational. He knew that, at the worst, he could be disowned, simply singed off the family tree like Sirius Black or Nymphadora Tonks. Only time would tell.


	4. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco and Hermione attend an appointment.

Something about living in the same place as two thirds of the Golden Trio felt wrong to Draco, even though he'd been living with them for two weeks now. Maybe it's something in the way they make an effort to invite him to have breakfast with them before he heads off to work, or something with how they try to include him in whatever things they do as friends. It feels wrong to him. Malfoys don't make friends for the sole purpose of companionship. And anyway, he hadn't had a friend in ages. Not since Hogwarts. Not since the Fiendfire. 

Draco sighed, then swung his legs to the side and off the almost too-soft bed that he could now call his. It was vastly different from his old one, and part of him appreciated that, but another felt odd about it. He slipped on an oversized shirt with quite short shorts and got to his feet. Soft golden sunlight streamed through the window at his side, reflecting off the mirror that sat adjacent from it. It spread on the wall behind his bed, and something about how it did so fascinated Draco. 

But before he could look at it any longer, the door creaked open a few inches. Hermione peeked in, her hair a mess. Draco stared at her, then inclined his head a bit. "What do you want, Granger?" She restrained a smile, shook her head, and let go of the door handle. 

"Harry's in the loo sicking up," She snickered. "He wants you to...come see what you've done to him, or something, I guess." The girl shook her head again, her short black curls bouncing as she did so.

Staring at her incredulously, the blond asked: "Is he usually this odd?" Draco crossed his arms, but Hermione just shook her head again, shrugged and motioned for him to go. 

When the blond reached the bathroom, he found Harry slumped against the toilet, one hand holding his dark hair back out of his face and the other steadying him. Sharp green eyes soon found Draco's. "See what you've done?" Harry grumbled, but it sounded more playful than anything. 

Draco shook his head incredulously. "You are _ridiculous_ ," There was no venom in his tone, but there was also a certain lack of any emotion at all. Almost as if he was suppressing it. 

Harry pushed himself back to sit on the floor. He stared at Draco for a second, then took a deep breath. "I- We have an appointment today," Harry stared at Draco, as if daring the blond to protest. "You're coming with, whether you like it or not." 

Pursing his lips, Draco crossed his arms over his chest once more. "Fine. Okay. When is it?" The tension between the two could be cut with a knife.

"Ten o'clock. We've got two hours." Harry began pushing himself up to his feet with some difficulty, and for a second Draco debated helping him, then scolded himself and offered Harry his hand. Harry took it with some hesitation and gasped a bit when Draco hauled him to his feet. 

"Ehm...Thanks." Harry muttered. Draco just nodded in response, then promptly walked out of the bathroom, straight back to his room where he'd stay until the appointment. 

\--- 

About an hour and a half later, a knock sounded at Draco's bedroom door. He set down his book. "Yes?" 

"It's Harry," The door creaked open to reveal Harry, who stands with his arms crossed and face looking tired. "We should get going." 

Draco's face twisted with something between annoyance and confusion. "Can we not just apparate? Or Floo?" 

"No, you idiot, I'm not allowed to apparate and Floos make me sick." He raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to take a car. Hermione knows how to drive, before you ask. So come on, get ready." He scowled a bit and turned to exit the room. Draco watched him go for a moment before he stood to close the door and then get dressed. 

Five minutes later, all three were just about ready to leave. Hermione and Harry stood by the door idly chatting, while Draco slipped on his shoes, quite distant from the others. He finished, and then they stepped outside. 

"Good thing I'm not too far along," Harry said, and it sounded as if the phrase felt very foriegn and did to him. "Muggles might question it." 

Hermione smiled at him, nodding. "Yes, it is. Although there's likely something you can use to hide it later on when you go out." 

They got into Hermione's car; Harry and Hermione in front with Draco in the back. Hermione started to play some music, and then they set off. 

\---

Now at St. Mungo's, Draco stared out of the window as they pulled in. Something about the hospital looked different from the last time he came, and he couldn't put his finger on what. But, not to worry, as Hermione decided to point it out. 

"They expanded it not long ago, you know. There's a lot more permanent patients after the war." She frowned, her tone souring a bit. 

Harry and Draco both nodded slowly. They parked, exited the car, and then walked towards the section of St. Mungo's that specialized in pregnancy. 

Upon walking inside, Draco sneered a little at the baby blue walls with owls carrying babies in cloths painted on. He'd heard that owls delivering human babies was a play on the fact that muggles sometimes told children that storks delivered babies, but it was just so ridiculous that anyone could believe that. 

Draco soon noticed that Hermione and Harry were sitting down, so he sat down next to Harry with one seat in between them. Whenever he looked at or got too close to Harry, a strange fluttering would develop in his chest, something he didn't understand in the slightest. He'd decided that it was best to not look at, be close to or touch Harry as much as humanly possible. 

Fifteen minutes later, a short and kind-looking Healer with red hair walked up to them. Draco could've sworn she could be a Weasley if he didn't know better. 

"Great to see you, Harry," She greeted with a warm smile. "And who've you got with you?" The woman's hazel eyes shifted towards Hermione and then Draco.

"Oh- Erm, this is Hermione, a great friend of mine, and…" He cut off, looking uncomfortable about introducing Draco, so the blond decided to do it himself. 

Draco took a deep breath. "Draco. Draco Malfoy," He said quietly. "Nice to meet you." 

The Healer's face soured a bit, but she made an attempt to hide it. "Ah, yes, nice to meet you two as well. I assume you are the other father?" She looked at Draco, and when he awkwardly nodded, she pursued her lips a bit and gestured for them to follow her. 

They did, and were soon heading down a hallway with doors scattered around on each side. When they stopped, Draco looked up to see a wooden door with a large number five in the corner. The Healer, whom he didn't yet know her name, opened the door. The room had gray walls, and in the middle was a dark blue reclining examination chair, with three chairs next to it. 

"I will be performing an ultrasound today, and if you'd like it's possible to see the baby's sex." She inclined her head, looking quizzically from Harry to Draco. 

"Um," said Harry. He looked at Draco for a split second, then seemed to have made a decision. "I would like to wait." He gulped, nodding and wiping his hands on his thighs. 

The red haired woman nodded thoughtfully. "Very well." She smiled. "Oh, also, I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. I am Healer Vexmoor." 

Draco and Hermione both nodded, and then took a seat in the chairs next to the examination chair where Harry began to lie down, Draco closest to it.

Healer Vexmoor took the third, unused chair and moved it on the other side of Harry. She moved to lift up his shirt a bit, but hesitated. "I need to lift up your shirt a bit, is that alright?" 

Harry hesitated, and then nodded. Healer Vexmoor leaned over his slightly protruding stomach, and began whispering a few unfamiliar spells with her wand pointed at his abdomen. When she was done with that, she spelled off the lights, and a projection appeared on the wall in front of them. It took both Draco and Harry a few moments to register what it was, while Hermione was staring at the wall with both hands clasped over her mouth. 

Harry gasped when he put the pieces together and realized; that's his child. It didn't look like much more than a small blob, but the fact that it was a living human being growing inside him made him choke up. Impulsively, he reached out to clasp whatever was closest to his right hand, and that happened to be Draco's hand. Harry held on for a few seconds, although it felt like hours, before he realized what he was grasping, made a strangled sound and let go. 

Hermione, of course, was watching the whole exchange and smirked at Harry when he let go. Harry just glared at her, but he kept replaying that moment in his head. Draco's touch felt, as clichè as it is, magical, even as a wizard. It was like sparks ran through his nervous system, and with the fact that Draco kept giving him weird looks, he felt it too. 

When the raven snapped back to reality, he realized Healer Vexmoor was speaking. 

"Now that you are three months along, your baby is about the size of a passion fruit," She smiled at Harry. "We can also hear their heartbeat," She murmured yet another unfamiliar spell, and then a soft thumping sound filled the room that made Harry's own heart race. "Your baby's digestive tract is beginning to be functional and is, quite literally, stretching it's muscles. The bone marrow is also busy making white blood cells. As you near the end of your first trimester, your womb is about the size of a large grapefruit and will begin shifting from the bottom of your pelvis to a 'front-and-center' position in your abdomen. This will likely bring an end to the constant need to urinate, as your womb is no longer pressing against your bladder." Harry flushed at her last sentence, bringing one hand to rest on his stomach. 

"I'm sorry, but-" Draco pitched in, looking endlessly awkward. "His womb?" 

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Healer Vexmoor said. "His womb. His magic began developing it in the early stages of pregnancy, and it will continue to develop to suit the baby's needs." 

Draco nodded, looking a little confused still as he stared at the projection. Harry and Hermione both remained silent. 

Healer Vexmoor continued. "Like I said, you are nearing the end of your first trimester and some early pregnancy symptoms will begin to diminish. Such as, nausea, fatigue, tender nipples," Once again, Harry flushed in embarrassment and put an arm over his eyes. "And food aversions. But, unfortunately, some new ones will begin to develop. You may experience dizziness, which is the result of blood flow to the baby increasing and blood flow to yourself decreasing, causing low blood pressure. Another symptom you may experience is low blood sugar levels, so I highly do not recommend that you perform physical activity if you have not eaten."

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his mouth to speak. "What can I do if I'm feeling dizzy to relieve it? I'd rather not faint." He asked. 

"Ah, a tip of mine is to sit down with your head between your knees and take deep breaths. Take off or loosen any tight clothing you may have on, and when you're feeling a bit better get a drink and perhaps a bite to eat." She patted Harry's shoulder gently. "Sorry to bore you with all of these symptoms, but there's one last one I'd like to speak about. You might expect having a low sex drive-" 

Harry let out an embarrassed groan that cut her off, flushed red and covered his eyes with his hands. Draco just shuffled in his seat, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable. Hermione snickered a bit.

"Sex is nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. It is completely normal and natural. No need to get so worked up," She sighed, as if she has to deal with this type of reaction a lot. "Anyway, may I continue?" 

Harry and Draco both nodded sheepishly, and Healer Vexmoor shifted in her seat. She took a moment to continue her train of thought. "Whether or not you are having sex, I do not know, but it is likely you'll have either a drastically decreased or increased interest in it in the next twelve to fourteen weeks." The Healer took down the projection, spelled on the lights and stood. "That is all for now, unless you have any questions. I have a few pamphlets for you that will explain some topics I talked about in further detail, along with some different ones that were less important." She turned for a moment to gather up the three pamphlets, and then handed them to Harry. 

Harry, Hermione and Draco all stood and left once Healer Vexmoor gave the okay to leave. With seemingly nothing else to do, they began to drive back to the flat. Hermione suggested that they all watch a movie when they get back (Draco had to question what that is, but ultimately agreed.) It took quite some time to select a film to watch, but they eventually ended up all sitting on the small sofa together with lunch and watching one called Gladiator. 

A very long two hours and fifty-one minutes later, the movie finished and somehow Harry ended up asleep with his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't dare wake him; he looked awfully comfortable, and somewhere in the back of the blond's mind the word 'cute' described the raven. 

_No, that can't be right. Cute? He's not cute. No, he isn't_ , Draco told himself. He kept side-eyeing Hermione, who looked like an overzealous fangirl. The girl eventually left the room, and Draco decided to sleep as well, because there was nothing else to do. He fell asleep with his last thought being overthinking about his and Harry's current position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this is the longest chapter so far :')  
> i did a lot of pregnancy research for this and now that's what my history is full of  
> anyway, idk how i feel about this chapter but i hope anyone reading enjoys!


End file.
